Legolaslost
by Doyle
Summary: Legolas ohne Gedächtnis, Aragorn und die Gefährten trauern, doch was passiert jetzt?
1. Prolog

Prolog 

Legolas schaute sich um – die Armee der freien Völker wappnete sich gegen den Ansturm aus Mordor! Neben ihm stand der Zwerg und Freund Gimli Gloinssohn, der gespannt seinen Axtgriff umklammert hielt. Einen weiten Weg waren sie gemeinsam bis hierher zum bevorstehenden bitteren Ende gegangen. Auf dem Hügel hinter ihnen standen Aragorn und Gandalf. Über ihnen wehte das Sternenbanner. Legolas wäre gerne an Aragorns Seite gewesen in dieser dunklen Stunde, aber sein Waffenbruder musste diese Stunde einsam durchstehen. Hier sollte sich nun alles entscheiden. Am Ende dieses Tages waren sie entweder alle tot oder sie siegten gegen den dunklen Herrscher! 

Durch den Nebeldunst stiessen mit entsetzlichen Schreien die Nazghul herab. Die Reihen der Menschen erbebte unter dem Schrecken. Aus dem schwarzen Tor ergossen sich die Orks, Trolle und anderes ekliges Geschöpf. Die Zahl der Gegner war immens. Legolas spannte seinen Bogen, Gimli hob drohend seine Axt. Schon waren die ersten Reihen der gegnerischen Flut heran. Der Elb sandte einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die Feinde. Gimli fällte die Orks nieder wie Grashalme. Bald schon war Legolas Bogen unbrauchbar – in dem Getümmel fand er keinen Raum, um ihn wirksam einsetzen zu können. Er zog seine Elbenschwerter und focht mit ihnen so gut es ging. 

Durch den Ansturm der Feinde wurden der Elb und der Zwerg getrennt. Legolas erhaschte noch einen letzten Blick von Gimli, bevor sich die Reihen der Feinde zwischen ihnen schob. Schlag um Schlag kämpfte Legolas tapfer, aber mit jedem Ork, der sich ihm entgegenstellte, wurde es schwieriger, sich gegen die Gegner behaupten zu können. Rund um ihn herum stritten tapfer die Menschen. Aber es war ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Immer mehr Orks und Trolle schienen regelrecht aus dem Boden zu wachsen. Der Boden war durchweicht vom Blute der Gefallenen – das der Feinde als auch das der Freunde. Die Krieger mussten aufpassen, um nicht auszurutschen. Oder über einen der Toten zu stolpern. Jeder falsche Tritt konnte den Untergang bedeuten. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass unaufhörlich Pfeilregen auf sie niederprasselten. 

Legolas blockte den Stoß eines Orkkämpfers ab und zog, eine tödliche Furche im Leib des stinkenden Orks hinterlassend, die andere Waffe durch. Er wollte sich gerade dem nächsten Ork zuwenden, als er einen Schlag an seiner rechten Schulter verspürte. Der Elb taumelte einen Schritt zurück und seine Hand lies das Elbenschwert fallen. Ein tiefer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Legolas griff nach dem Pfeil, der ihm aus der Schulter ragte. Noch während er versuchte, ihn herauszuziehen, verliess ihn jedwegige Kraft. Es erschien ihm, dass die Zeit fast stehenblieb, während er auf die Knie fiel und langsam zu Boden glitt. Noch während der Kampf mit unverminderter Kraft um ihm herum weiterwog, schwanden ihm die Sinne und es wurde alles Schwarz! 

Aragorn stand während des ganzen Kampfes auf dem Hügel neben Gandalf. Er sah die Verzweiflung, mit denen die Verbündeten, die Flut aus Mordor abzuwehren suchte. Und da, gerade als die Hoffnung versiegen wollte, ertönte Gandalfs Ruf über die Adler. Der künftige König Gondors sah, wie die Nazghul vertrieben wurden und sich das Glück wendete und die Feinde besiegt wurden. Erleichterung und Freude erfüllte sein Herz. Das Böse war vernichtet – Sauron und der unheilvolle Ring dahin. 

Als das Kampfgewühl abebbte, sammelten sich die Überlebenden um den Hügel, auf dem Aragorn stolz auf seine Heerscharen blickte. 

„Freunde!", begann er seine Rede, „wir haben gesiegt! Und der Ringträger hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt! Sehen wir zu, dass auch nicht ein Ork seiner gerechten Strafe entgeht" und traurig ging sein Blick über das vergleichsweise geringe Häufchen Kämpfer. „Und sucht unter den Toten unsere Freunde. Bringt jeden der Verletzten so schnell es geht in die Häuser der Heiler nach Minas Tirith!" fügte er leiser hinzu. Unter dem Jubel der Umstehenden verliess er den Hügel, während Gandalf mit den Adlern auf die Suche nach Frodo flog. 

Gimlis Augen suchten die Ebene ab. Nirgends war ein Zeichen von Legolas zu sehen. Suchend lief er über das Schlachtfeld. Als er an einem Haufen mit Trollleichen vorbeikam, lugten ein paar Füße hervor, die gar nicht zu den Trollen passten. Der Zwerg wuchtete die schwere Masse empor und zog Pippin hervor. Der Hobbitt war bewußtos, aber scheinbar ohne Kratzer davongekommen. Gimli warf sich den kleinen Körper über die Schulter und stapfte weiter. Aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er fand Legolas nicht. Äusserst betrübt und voller Unrast kehrte er nach Minas Tirith zurück und sorgte, dass Pippin schnell den Händen der Heiler übergeben wurde. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Aragorn. 

Er fand ihn im Thronsaal im Gespräch mit den Heerführern. Aragorn sah den Zwerg mit hängenden Schultern eintreten und ahnte, was ihm Gimli berichten würde. Er trat auf Gimli zu. Dieser schaute ihn mit wässrigen Augen fragend an: „Legolas?" Aragorn erfasste eine kalte Ahnung. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein, ich hab ihn seit Anbeginn der Schlacht nicht mehr gesehen.!" Gimli senkte den Kopf „Wir wurden getrennt." Einen Moment stockte er, dann fuhr er fort: „ ich habe das Schlachtfeld abgesucht, aber ich hab ihn nicht unter den Toten oder Verwundeten gefunden!" 

Stunden später mussten sich die Männer eingestehen, dass Legolas vermisst blieb. Gandalf kehrte mit Frodo und Sam zurück und Aragorn sah sich der Pflicht des Herrschers eines Königreiches gegenüber. Getrübt durch den hohen Preis, den dieser Sieg gekostet hatte, wurde in den kommenden Tagen Aragorns Krönung und seine Hochzeit mit Arwen, der Tochter Elronds gefeiert. 

Gandalf, Gimli, die Hobbitts und das Königspaar begleiteten die Ritter Rohans bis nach Helmsklamm zur Hornburg. Gimlis Herz ging in Erinnerung an das Versprechen über, das er vor gar nicht langer Zeit Legolas gegeben hatte, die Höhlen zu erforschen und dann mit dem Elb die Wunder des Fangornwaldes zu entdecken. Es war ein bitterer Abschied, den die Ringgemeinschaft in der Hornburg feierte. Die Erinnerung an den Elbenprinzen würde kostbar in ihrem Herzen wohnen. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1 

Colwyn, ein armer Bauer aus dem Lande Gondor zog mit seinem Handkarren über das düstere schaurige Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen tote Körper von Orks und von Menschen. In dem Nebel tauchte unvermittelt ein versprengter Trupp Orks auf. Colwyn versteckte sich schnell hinter einem kleinen Erdwall. Bebend wartete er, bis er sicher war, dass die Orks in eine andere Richtung davonschlichen. Gerade wollte Colwyn aufstehen und sich weiter in Richtung seines Hofes wenden, als er ein Stöhnen hörte. Colwyn drehte sich um, aber mehr als schrecklich zugerichtete Körper konnte er nicht sehen. Gerade dachte er, dass er sich das Geräusch eingebildet hatte, ertönte wieder das Stöhnen. Er trat näher an ein paar Körper heran, als er einen jungen Elben mit langen blonden Haaren entdeckte, aus dessen Schulterwunde sickerte Blut. Colwyn eilte zu dem Körper und untersuchte ihn. Er ertastete einen schwachen Herzschlag. Dieser Elb war noch am Leben. Colwyn öffnete das Wams und zog mit einem Ruck den Pfeil aus der Schulter. Der Verwundete bäumte sich auf und blieb dann ruhig liegen. Der Bauer arbeitete schnell und verband die Wunde notdürftig. Dann holte er schnell den Handkarren und wuchtete unter Mühen den leblosen Körper auf die Plattform. Er wollte schon die Richtung nach Minas Tirith einschlagen, als er durch den Nebel weitere Gestalten auftauchen sah. Schnell machte sich Colwyn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf. Er würde den Krieger auf seinen Hof bringen. Dort hoffte er, ihn soweit wiederherstellen zu können um ihn dann nach Minas Tirith bringen zu können. Der Nebel verschluckte den Karren und seine Fracht – ungesehen von Aragorn und Gimli, die auf der Suche nach Legolas das Schlachtfeld durchstreiften. 

Tage später kam der Elb endlich zu Bewusstsein. Verwundert blickte er sich um. Der Elb sah sich in einer fremden Umgebung wieder, die Stube war klein und ärmlich eingerichtet. Seine Augen sahen einen alten Mann am Kamin sitzen, der an seiner Pfeife zog. Der alte Mann nickte zufrieden und sprach: „Geruhet Euer Ehren endlich zu erwachen? Wurde auch Zeit!" Der Elb versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber der Schmerz in seiner Schulter und die Schwäche seines Körpers hielten ihn davon ab. Der alte Mann kam an die Liegstatt und legte dem Kranken die Hand auf die unverletzte Schulter und stieß ihn sachte in die Kissen zurück: „Sachte, junger Freund. Ihr seid weit davon entfernt, aufzustehen. Kommt erst einmal zu Kräften, dann könnt Ihr gehen, wohin Ihr wollt." „Wer seid Ihr" heiser erklangen die Worte des Elben „und wo bin ich?" Verwirrt schloss er die Augen für kurze Zeit. „Mein Name ist Colwyn und Ihr seid auf meinem Hof!" „Was – was ist passiert?" wollte Colwyns Gast wissen. „Ihr seid verwundet und ich hab Euch gepflegt. Nennt mir Euren Namen, damit wir uns auch ansprechen können und der Höflichkeit Genüge getan ist!" Der Elb dachte nach! Furcht trat in seine schönen blauen Augen: „Mein Name? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern! Oh Herr.." er sah hilflos Colwyn an, „Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin!" Colwyn sah nachdenklich auf den verzweifelten Mann. Leise sagte er: „Ich ahnte schon so was. Eure Wunde war sehr schwer und durch das Gift der Orks ward Ihr in Fieber verfallen. Es kann vorkommen, dass man dadurch kurzfristig alles vergisst. Aber schlaft, lasst Euch zu Kräften kommen! Wenn Ihr gesund seid, sehen wir weiter!" Erschöpft nickte der Elb und fiel fast augenblicklich in einen ruhigeren heilsamen Schlaf. 

Ein paar Tage später konnte der Elb eine Zeitlang aufstehen. Colwyn und er hatten sich auf einen vorläufigen Namen geeinigt, da die Erinnerung bisher nicht wiederkehrte. Der junge Mann nannte sich nun Finiarithiel. Von Tag zu Tag wurde Finiarithiel kräftiger; die Wunde verheilte gut. Solange Finiarithiel bei Colwyn wohnte, half er ihm bei der Versorgung der wenigen Tiere Colwyns und allerlei Arbeiten auf dem Hof. 

Dann kam der Tag, an dem sie beschlossen, dass sie nach Minas Tirith fuhren. Colwyn wollte ein paar Felderträge auf dem Markt verkaufen und bei dieser Gelegenheit wollten sie herausfinden, wer nun Finiarithiel wirklich war. Am Abend vor der Abreise saßen sie gemeinsam vor der Hütte und redeten lange. Der Mond ging über dem Horizont auf, als Colwyn einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus seiner Tasche zog. Er reichte ihn Finiarithiel. Verwundert sah ihn der Elb an. „Nimm ihn ruhig!" , sagte Colwyn, „denn es gehört Dir!" Finiarithiel öffnete den Beutel und zog ein Lederband heraus, an dem ein Bronzeschmuckstück hing. Das Amulett war kunstvoll gearbeitet und es waren feine Linien zu erkennen, die sich zu einem Eichenbaum vereinigten, in denen kleine Edelsteine eingearbeitet waren. Es war scheinbar sehr kostbar. Colwyn zog an seiner Pfeife und beobachtete die Reaktion seines Gastes. Finiarithiel sah lange das Schmuckstück nachdenklich an, aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, keine Erinnerung überkam ihn. Verzweifelt schloss er die faust um das Amulett. „Es hilft nichts," meinte er leise. „Ich erinnere mich nicht!" Colwyn legte beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Elben: „Quäl Dich nicht zu sehr – eines Tages wird Deine Erinnerung wiederkommen! Wenn wir in drei Tagen in Minas Tirith sind und Du siehst vielleicht Deine Freunde, dann erinnerst Du Dich bestimmt!" Finiarithiel sah ihn zweifelnd an! Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Falls sie die Schlacht, von der Du sprachst überlebt haben!" „Hoffnung gibt es immer!" meinte Colwyn. Lange saßen sie schweigend in ihren Gedanken versunken, bis sie sich zur Ruhe begaben! 

Am nächsten Morgen beluden sie schon früh den Handkarren. Colwyn ging noch mal kurz ins Haus. Als er wiederkam, trat er in ein Erdloch und verdrehte sich unglücklich den Fuß. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei stürzte er zu Boden. Finiarithiel war sofort an seiner Seite. Besorgt sah sich der Elb den Fuß an. Colwyns rechter Knöchel schwoll stark an und schimmerte blau. Vorsichtig untersuchte Finiarithiel den Fuß : „Also Du gehst wohl nirgends hin! Der Fuß ist gebrochen!" Colwyn stöhnte unter Schmerzen: „Warum jetzt? Du musst doch nach Minas Tirith!" Finiarithiel schüttelte den kopf und hob Colwyn hoch und trug ihn ins Haus: „Das muss warten!", meinte er. „Du kannst hier nicht alleine bleiben. Ich werde bei Dir bleiben, bis Du wieder gehen kannst!" Colwyn wollte protestieren, aber Finiarithiel ließ keinen Widerspruch zu! So ergab es sich, dass Finiarithiel lange Zeit auf Colwyns Hof blieb. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 

In den ersten Monaten seiner Regentschaft stürzte sich Aragorn in seine Arbeit. Viel war zu regeln: Minas Tirith und Osgiliath mussten wieder aufgebaut, Verwalter für die verwaisten Grafschaften neu besetzt und ein neues Heer ausgehoben werden. Gimli hielt sein Versprechen und sandte die besten Baumeister der Zwerge und in kürzester Zeit erstrahlte Gondors Hauptstadt wieder im alten Glanze. 

An Aragorns Hof herrschte ein emsiges Treiben. Täglich hielten der König und die Königin Hof, empfingen Gesandte aus den verschiedenen Reichen Mittelerdes, sprachen Recht und brachten dem Land endlich den Frieden, den sich das Volk so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte. Es war eine glückliche Zeit für Gondor. 

Als die inneren Angelegenheiten in Gondor geregelt waren, wandte Aragorn seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Ödland Mordor zu. Nach der großen Schlacht hatte er die Grenzen an den schwarzen Toren streng bewachen lassen. Es bestand immer wieder die Gefahr, dass sich hier Orks herumtrieben und versuchten, aus dem Ödland zu entkommen – getrieben durch den Hass auf die freien Völker. Aber Gondors Truppen waren wachsam, ihnen entkam nicht die leiseste Stechmücke, die versuchte, ungefragt in Gondor herumzuschwirren. Aber was sollte mit dem Land jenseits des Schattengebirges geschehen? 

Aragorn beriet sich lange mit Arwen, die genauso klug wie schön war. Sie beriefen eine große Ratsversammlung ein. Alle Herrscher und Ratgeber der freien Völker Mittelerdes wurden nach Minas Tirith eingeladen und alle folgten dem Ruf Elessars. 

Es war auf den Tag genau ein Jahr nach der siegreichen Schlacht, als sich die Halle Minas Tirith mit den buntgekleidetsten und merkwürdigsten Geschöpfen füllte. Da sah man Zwerge, Elben, Menschen, Reitersleute aus der Riddermark und auch Halblinge aus dem Auenland. Eine buntgemischte Gesellschaft. Die Bevölkerung der Hauptstadt kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. 

Ungeduldig spähte Aragorn vom höchsten Turm seiner Stadt in die Ebene Anorien, als er endlich die Gruppe ausmachen konnte, auf die er am sehnlichsten gewartet hatte. Gänzlich seine Königswürde vergessend eilte er den Erwarteten entgegen. Fast atemlos erreichte er den Burghof, als gerade Elrond und Gandalf vom Pferd stiegen. Im letzten Augenblick verlangsamte der junge König seine Eile und ging mit würdevollen Schritten auf den hohen Besuch zu, um diese freudig zu begrüßen: „Herr Gandalf, Herr Elrond! Seid willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Hause!" Elrond nickte genauso würdevoll zurück, um aber im nächsten Augenblick seinen Schwiegersohn zu umarmen und ihn feste zu drücken. Da gab es von hinten ein Gedränge und ein finster blickender Zwerg verschaffte sich ungeduldig Platz: „Was heißt hier bescheiden? Ist Herr Aragorn etwa mit dem Werk der Zwerge nicht zufrieden?" Aragorn sah ihn schalkhaft an: „Tretet in mein Haus und begutachtet selbst das Werk Eurer Vettern, HERR ZWERG!" Gimli versuchte noch einen Augenblick finster zu blicken, aber dann konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten und umarmte Aragorn freudig. 

Bevor sich am nächsten Tag der Rat zusammenfinden sollte, waren die Freunde den Abend noch unter sich. In einem privaten Raum saßen sie bei einem üppigen Mal beisammen und tauschten die neuesten Nachrichten aus. Während Arwen und ihre Mutter in einer Ecke saßen und den Männern lauschten, berieten diese die weiteren dringlichsten Aufgaben in Mittelerde. Es war schon sehr spät, als Aragorn und Gandalf sich ihre Pfeifen anzündeten. Es war alles gesagt worden und doch hing noch eine Frage unausgesprochen im Raum. Keiner der Anwesenden sprach sie aus und doch wusste jeder, daß der andere an ihre verlorenen Freunde dachte: Boromir, der am Amon Hen fehlte und seine Habgier mit dem Leben bezahlte und Legolas, der immer noch als vermisst galt. 

Die große Ratsversammlung fand im Thronsaal statt. Alle Herrscher der freien Völker waren der Einladung Elessars gefolgt. Am Kopfende des Saals saß Aragorn auf seinem Thron, zu seiner Linken Arwen. Je nach Rang verteilten sich die übrigen Anwesenden auf den Plätzen des großen Kreises: Gandalf als Berater und Elrond als Familienmitglied dem Königspaar am nächsten, dann folgten Eomer von Rohan, Faramir, wenngleich nicht so hoch im Rang aber als Statthalter von Gondor und verdienter Kämpfer den Herrschern gleichgestellt, Gloin und sein Sohn Gimli, König Thranduil vom Düsterwald und so weiter. 

Nachdem die formelle Begrüßung abgeschlossen war, war es den Gesandten gestattet, ihre Wünsche und Anträge dem König von Gondor vorzutragen. Die neuerliche Erschliessung von den Minen in Moria durch die Zwerge oder die Aufforstung des Fangornwaldes um Isengard herum waren da die wichtigsten Punkte. Der Tag ging schon fast zur Neige, als die Frage, was mit Mordor geschehen sollte endlich besprochen wurde. Aragorn stand auf und sprach zur Ratsversammlung: 

„Werte Anwesende. Ein Jahr ist vergangen, seit wir den dunklen Herrscher besiegt haben. Viel Zeit ist vergangen und viele großen Aufgaben wurden seitdem wahrgenommen und vollzogen. Doch noch immer ist die Grenze zu Mordor streng bewacht, was auch gut ist, denn noch immer ist das Böse innerhalb des Schattengebirges nicht ganz ausgelöscht. Nicht selten schlüpfen Orks und versprengte Uruk-Hais durch das Labyrinth der Felsen. Meist werden sie von den Wächtern, die wir dort abgestellt haben erspäht und vernichtet. Aber nicht wenige gelangen in die Ebenen von den umliegenden Ländern und dort richten sie großen Schaden an. Fast täglich gelangen Nachrichten an meinem Hof von geplünderten Gehöften, Greueltaten an der Bevölkerung oder Schlimmeres." 

Ein zustimmendes Murmeln war von den Gesandten der betroffenen Länder zu hören. Angawin von Khand bat um das Wort: „Lange Jahre war mein Land genauso betroffen, wie auch die Länder Dagorland und Rhun. Es ist wahr, dass seit der Schlacht eine Zeit der Ruhe und Entspannung eingetreten ist, aber die Bedrohung durch die nun kopflosen Orks ist weiter ein Problem. Deswegen bitten wir hier in der Versammlung um Rat, was wir bezüglich Mordors unternehmen werden!" 

Nachdem Angawin sich wieder gesetzt hatte, herrschte einen Augenblick ratlose Stille. Jeder der Anwesenden hing seinen Gedanken nach. Da sprang Gloin, König der Zwerge auf: „Schreiten wir dort ein und machen das Gesindel Orks nieder!" König Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf: „Das Schattengebirge und die Ebenen von Mordor sind so verzweigt, dass wir Jahrzehnte bräuchten, um den letzten Ork wirklich vernichtet zu haben. Und was wäre in der Zeit, in der unsere Krieger dort weitab von den Heimatländern sind? Unsere Grenzen und unsere eigenen Schutzbefohlenen wären ungeschützt anderem Unbill ausgeliefert!" „Herr Thranduil spricht weise," meldete sich Elrond zu Wort, „das löst aber nicht unsere Probleme. Dass das Bewachen der Grenze auch keinen Schutz bietet hat sich ja in der Vergangenheit gezeigt!" Faramir stand empört auf: „Soll das heißen, wir wären unfähig?" Gimli sprang auch auf: „Jeder Ork, der vor meine Axt läuft, wird sie kennen lernen!!" In kürzester Zeit war die Diskussion außer Kontrolle geraten. Jeder der meinte, sich verteidigen zu müssen oder den anderen anzuklagen, schrie durcheinander. Aragorn stand langsam auf. Würdevoll sah er in die Runde. Endlich gewahrten die Streithähne ihn und verstummten. „Ich sehe, so kommen wir nicht weiter!" meinte er, „Wir vertagen die Sitzung. Jeder soll sich Gedanken machen und mir morgen seine Vorschläge mitteilen." Aragorn bot Arwen seine Hand an und beide verließen, gefolgt von Elrond und Gandalf den Thronsaal. 

Finiarithil versorgte Colwyn bis dieser seinen Fuss auskuriert hatte. Das dauerte sehr lange, denn Colwyn war alt und Brüche heilten langsam. Finiarithiel lebte sich auf Colwyns Hof ein und genoss den Frieden. Oft saß er abends lange vor der Hütte, nahm den Anhänger zur Hand und dachte darüber nach, wer er sei und was das Amulett bedeuten konnte. Tagsüber trug er es wohlversteckt unter seinem Wams. 

Eines Tages waren auch die letzten Vorräte, die Colwyn nicht selbst herstellen konnte, aufgebraucht. Colwyn, noch immer ans Bett gefesselt, bat Finiarithiel, ins nächstgelegene Dorf zu gehen und dort einige Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Da er aber das Gerede im Dorf scheute und Finiarithiel mit seinen langen blonden Haaren sehr auffällig war, beschlossen sie diese , wenn auch schweren Herzens zu kürzen. Als Colwyn sein Werk vollendete, waren die Haare so lang, wie die der Menschen und sie verdeckten auch die spitzgeformten Ohren. So gut getarnt machte sich Finiarithiel auf dem Weg ins Dorf. Die Sonne schien und schon bald verlief der Weg durch ein kleines Fichtenwäldchen. Kaninchen sprangen durch das Gehölz und die Vögel sangen in den Baumwipfeln. Finiarithiel pfiff ein Liedchen vor sich hin. Trotz des leichten Unbehagens, bald schon fremden Menschen gegenüberzustehen, hatte er ein leichtes Herz und genoss den Marsch. 

Er war gerade an der Ecke eines Niedergehölzes angekommen, als er einen Trupp Reiter hörte. Er blieb stehen und wartete. 5 Ritter kamen um die Ecke geprescht. Der vorderste Reiter bemerkte den jungen Wanderer und zügelte sein Pferd. Der Rest der Gruppe folgte seinem Beispiel. Prüfend sah sich der Anführer Finiarithiel an: „Was macht ein junger Mann so alleine mitten im Wald", fragte der Anführer forsch. Finiarithiel schaute dem Ritter direkt in die Augen: „Mein Onkel hat mich ins Dorf geschickt, um Vorräte zu kaufen." Der Ritter kam näher: „So. Euer Onkel? Wer ist das denn" „Colwyn!" antwortete Finiarithiel knapp. Er hatte mit Colwyn besprochen, dass sich Finiarithiel als Neffe Colwyns ausgeben sollte, um lästigen Fragen, die Finiarithiel nicht beantworten konnte ausweichen zu können. Ein großer Ritter hinter dem Anführer lenkte sein Pferd neben seinen Hauptmann: „Colwyn ist der verrückte Einsiedler etwa eine Stunde den Weg hinauf, Herr Eomer!" Eomer nickte, ihm war der Einsiedler bekannt. Die Leute im Dorf munkelten viel über ihn, aber es war Allen bekannt, daß der Alte harmlos war. Eomer wandte sich wieder an Finiarithiel: „Ich wusste gar nicht, daß Colwyn einen Neffen hat!" „Meine Mutter war eine Cousine seiner Schwester und vor kurzem ist sie gestorben und sie bat mich auf dem Sterbebett, doch für meinen Onkel zu sorgen, denn dieser ist ja auch nicht mehr der Jüngste!" 

Eomer trieb sein Pferd an und rief im Vorbeireiten Finiarithiel zu: „Dann grüßt Euren Onkel vom Herrn von Rohan!" So schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht waren, verschwand die Reiterschar um die nächste Wegbiegung. Finiarithiel blieb alleine auf dem Weg stehen. Er schaute lange der Reiterschar hinterher und dachte nach. Er wunderte sich, wer wohl dieser Eomer wohl war. Irgendwie klang da eine Saite in seinem Inneren an, aber bevor er es fassen konnte, war das Gefühl auch schon wieder verschwunden. Nicht mehr ganz so gut gelaunt setzte er seinen Weg fort! 

Kurz vor der Abenddämmerung erreichte Finiarithiel das Dorf. Da erst am nächsten Morgen der Markt stattfinden sollte, ging er ins Wirtshaus, um ein Lager für die Nacht zu suchen. Die Gaststube war zur Hälfte mit Einheimischen besucht. Als der junge Mann eintrat, starrten ihm alkle Anwesende entgegen. Fremde wurden immer argwöhnisch begutachtet. Finiarithiel trat an den Tresen und wartete, bis die junge Maid Zeit für ihn hatte. Er tat so, als würden ihn die neugierigen Blicke der anderen nicht stören. Die Wirtin war schön, dass fiel Finiarithiel sofort auf. Langes braunes Haar umrahmte ein weiches Gesicht. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich an den neuen Gast: „Was kann ich für Euch tun?" „Ich hätte gerne ein Zimmer!" antwortete Finiarithiel. Morquarewen füllte weiter die Bierkrüge während sie antwortete: „Nun, da hattet Ihr aber gerade noch Glück, es ist nur noch ein Zimmer frei. Es ist nichts besonderes." Finiarithiel lächelte sie offen an: „ Ich bin nicht anspruchsvoll." Morquarewen trug die Getränke weg und wandte sich dann an den neuen Gast: „Dann kommt mit, ich zeige Euch das Zimmer!" Sie geleitete Finiarithiel die Treppe hinauf zu einer kleinen Kammer. Mehr als ein Bett, ein grober Tisch, auf dem eine Waschschüssel stand und einer Öllampe war das Zimmer leer. Finiarithiel sah sich um: „Das reicht mir vollkommen." Er lud seinen Rucksack auf dem Bett ab. Morquarewen nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich ihren jungen ast genauer anzusehen. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr. Er sah gut aus und schien auch netter zu sein, als die meisten ihrer Gäste. „Wenn Ihr was zu essen wünscht, so kommt wieder hinab in die Gaststube, wenn Ihr soweit seid." Finiarithiel drehte sich um und nickte: „Ja, ich bin schon am verhungern ! Ein kleiner Imbiss wäre nicht schlecht!" Morquarewen stand noch einen Augenblick in der Tür, bevor sie sich abwandte und in die Gaststube hinab ging. 

Kurze Zeit später kam Finiarithiel nach. Morquarewen brachte ihm einen Teller mit einem dampfenden Eintopf, auf den sich der junge Mann hungrig stürzte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie hungrig ihn der Marsch gemacht hatte. Da nicht viel zu tun war, setzte sich Morquarewen eine Zeitlang zu ihm. Sie unterhielten sich. Finiarithiel erzählte ihr die gleiche Geschichte, die er schon Eomer genannt hatte und sie gab ihm einige Tipps, wo er am nächsten Tag am günstigsten einkaufen konnte, ohne von den Händlern über den Tisch gezogen zu werden. Als der Abend langsam fortschritt, merkte Morquarewen, dass sie den blonden Jüngling sympathisch fand. 


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 

Die Frühlingssonne vertrieb die letzten kalten Winterstürme. Die Bäume trieben aus und die Vögel zwitscherten munter in den Bäumen. Auf den Wiesen spriessten die Frühlingsblumen.

Finiarithiel wollte sich gerade aufmachen, das Feld pflügen zu gehen, als er eine Bewegung am Waldesrand bemerkte. Zuerst war er erstaunt, aber dann lächelte er freudig. Morquarewen war es, die dort den Weg zum Hof nahm. Colwyn trat gerade aus dem Stall, um das Pferd vor den Pflug zu spannen, als er nur noch sah, dass sein Freund der gut aussehenden Maid entgegen lief. Der alte Mann nickte zufrieden, denn Finiarithiel war den ganzen Winter ziemlich griesgrämig gewesen, woraus Colwyn schloss, dass sein junger Freund es unerträglich fand, auf dem Hof eingeschneit zu sein und nicht ins Dorf zu können. Schon lange hatte Colwyn vermutet, dass dahinter eine Maid stand.

Finiarithiel eilte so schnell er konnte den Weg Morquarewen entgegen. Als er sie erreichte, nahm er sie in die Arme und wirbelte sie herum. Nach der Begrüßung kamen sie Hand in Hand den Hügel herunter. Der Elb zog Morquarewen zu Colwyn und stellte sie ihm vor: „ Colwyn, das ist Morquarewen. Sie ist die Tochter des Wirtes vom Gasthof!" Colwyn begrüßte sie freundlich und sagte: „Ich kenne Euren Vater schon lange, wie geht es ihm?" Morquarewen lachte: „Es geht ihm gut. Danke der Nachfrage!" Colwyn sah sich das junge Paar an und meinte zwinkernd: „Nun Finiarithiel! Ich denke, das Feld kann noch einen Tag warten!" Finiarithiel sah ihn fragend an. „Schau nicht so, „ meinte Colwyn, „du wirst doch nicht deinem Gast zumuten, dir den ganzen Tag bei der Arbeit zuzusehen?" „Ähm, nein, eigentlich nicht." antwortete ihm Finiarithiel. „Nun, dann lauft und macht euch einen schönen Tag!" Colwyn schickte sich an, das Pferd zum Auslauf zu bringen. Finiarithiel sah dem alten Mann nach, dann wandte er sich an Morquarewen: „Nun, was würdest du gerne tun?" Die junge Frau sah ihn an: „Zeig mir doch einfach den Hof!" Finiarithiel nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich fort.

Später saßen sie am Ufer eines kleinen Teiches in der Nähe des Hofes. Finiarithiel beobachtete verträumt, wie Morquarewen Blumen pflückte. Er seufzte zufrieden. Das Leben könnte doch so schön sein, wenn nicht immer noch die Frage wäre, wer er eigentlich war. In Gedanken versunken, kaute er auf einem Grashalm und bemerkte nicht, wie Morquarewen sich zu ihm setzte: „Einen Penny!" Erstaunt sah sie der junge Mann an: „Was meinst du?" Morquarewen lachte unbekümmert: „Einen Penny für deine Gedanken!" Finiarithiel schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Gedanken so viel wert sind." Morquarewen sah ihn plötzlich ernst an: „Ich würde gerne wissen, woran du denkst! Du sahst auf einmal sehr ernst aus!" Finiarithiel starrte auf die glitzernde Oberfläche des Teiches: „Es ist nicht wichtig!" versuchte er ihr auszuweichen. Morquarewen knuffte ihn in die Seite: „Doch, erzähl es mir! – oder hast du an eine andere Frau gedacht?" Finiarithiel sah sie empört an und zog sie in die Arme: „Ich werde nie an eine andere denken, wenn du bei mir bist!" Morquarewen entwand sich ihm: „Ach, aber wenn ich nicht da bin, denkst du an andere Frauen?" Sein entsetzter Blick ließ sie lachen: „Oh nein, ich weiß, du denkst nur an mich! Aber manchmal bist du so still und mit deinen Gedanken weit entfernt!" Finiarithiel stand auf und ging zum Ufer des Teiches. Lange sagte er nichts, Morquarewen gesellte sich zu ihm „Finiarithiel?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Der junge Mann drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr ernst in die Augen: „Morquarewen, ich muss dir was sagen!" Die junge Frau tat empört: „Ah jetzt kommt der Punkt, wo der Frau gesagt wird, es tut mir leid, aber...." Finiarithiel berührte sie am Arm: „Nein, ich will nur dich nicht weiter belügen!" Morquarewen wich einen Schritt zurück, Ungläubigkeit und Verwirrung standen in ihren Augen. Finiarithiel fuhr fort: „Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, erzählte ich dir, ich wäre Colwyns Neffe! Aber das bin ich nicht!" Die junge Frau hielt die Luft an: „Wer bist du dann?" „Ich weiß es nicht! Wirklich, Colwyn fand mich nach der Schlacht und brachte mich hierher und pflegte mich gesund! Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wer ich bin oder war!" Er wandte sich ab, „vielleicht bin ich ja ein Mörder oder einer der Feinde, die gegen dein Volk kämpfte!" Morquarewen zögerte kurz, dann trat sie zu Finiarithiel. Sie nahm Finiarithiel in den Arm und drehte sein Gesicht zu ihrem hin: „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du jemand böses sein könntest! Denn mein Herz sagt mir, dass du gut bist!" Das junge Paar stand noch lange am Ufer des Teiches und unterhielten sich. 

Colwyn trat beim Sonnenuntergang vor die Haustür. Finiarithiel und die Maid waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen. Während er an seiner Pfeife paffte, dachte er an seine Jugend und an seine Frau. Lange schon war sie tot. Colwyn vermisste sie in manchen Stunden schmerzlich. Seit der junge Elb auf seinem Hof war, hatte sich sein Leben gewandelt. Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie einsam es vorher hier war. Aber was würde nun geschehen? Würde Finiarithiel fortgehen und die Maid heiraten? Nicht dass er ungerecht sein wollte, aber Colwyn ertrug es nicht, sich vorzustellen, wieder hier allein zurückzubleiben. Und da war immer noch die Frage, woher Finiarithiel kam!

So in seinen Gedanken verloren, bemerkte Colwyn nicht die dunklen Gestalten, die sich von der Rückseite heranschlichen. Es ging alles schnell. Die Kreaturen sprangen aus der Deckung und einer schnitt Colwyn die Kehle durch, bevor er auch nur einen Atemzug machen konnte. Der Hof füllte sich auf einmal mit schaurigen Kreaturen. Es waren Orks, die dem Untergang Saurons entgangen waren und nun von Mordor aus Gehöfte überfielen und das Vieh stahlen. Trotz aller Aufmerksamkeit der Wachposten von Gondor, gab es immer noch versteckte Pfade, auf denen die Orks in das westliche Land vordrangen.

Das Vieh war schnell aus dem Stall herausgetrieben, als sich ein Trupp Reiter näherte und auf dem Hof anhielten. Der Anführer blickte sich um. Der Oberste der Orks trat zu ihm und berichtete in seiner zischenden Art zu reden: „Ess gab keine Probleme! Der Bauer ist tot! Und das Vieh hier ist alles was er hatte!" Der Reiter sah sich verächtlich um: „nicht gerade viel! Aber gut, bist du dir sicher, dass uns keiner sah?" Der Ork nickte kriecherisch. Der Anführer wollte gerade zum Aufbruch drängen, als er sah, wie Finiarithiel und Morquarewen vom Waldrand auf den Hof zukamen. Finiarithiel blieb stehen und überschaute die Lage. Er handelte blitzschnell: Er befahl Morquarewen sich zu verstecken, als er schon zum Hof rannte. Vor Wut und Trauer geblendet dachte er nicht weiter nach und griff die Orks an. Er warf den ersten überraschten Ork nieder und brach ihm mit bloßen Händen das Genick. Dann wollte er sich auf den nächsten stürzen, als sich die Kreaturen aus ihrer Überraschung befreiten und sich ihrerseits auf den Elb stürzten. Finiarithiel hatte keine Chance, gegen die Überzahl anzukämpfen. Schnell war er überwältigt. Der oberste Ork wollte ihn schon töten, als ihn der Reiter mit einem Befehl zurück hielt. „Lass ihn am Leben!" Der Reiter kam heran und besah sich den jungen Mann genau: „Sieh an, ein Kämpfer! Nun wir werden ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sich auszutoben! Fesselt ihn und bringt ihn mit!" Dann wandte er sich an einen anderen Ork: „Das Mädchen! Finde es und bringe es mir!" 

Der Ork verschwand mit einigen Gefährten in Richtung Waldrand. Finiarithiel wehrte sich gegen die Verschnürung, aber der Orkanführer schlug ihn nieder und gab dem Elb keine Chance mehr, sich zu wehren. Der Trupp verschwand genauso unerkannt wie er gekommen war, die Leiche Colwyns ließen sie unbeachtet liegen. 

Aragorn war wütend. Die Ratsversammlung im letzten Jahr war scheinbar sinnlos gewesen. Man war zu keinem Entschluss gekommen, was mit dem Land Mordor geschehen sollte. Es war ihm nicht mehr übrig geblieben, als weiterhin zu versuchen, die Orks und andere Kreaturen daran zu hindern über das Schattengebirge zu kommen und Unheil anzurichten, aber mit magerem Erfolg! Immer noch gab es Schreckensmeldungen von der Bevölkerung rund um Anorien und Ithilien, wo die Orks weiterhin mordeten und plünderten. Erst heute morgen erreichte ihm die Kunde, dass ein kleiner Hof in Ithilien geplündert wurde und der Bauer, ein alter Mann hinterrücks ermordet wurde. Schon lange hatte Aragorn den Verdacht, dass hinter den Orkübergriffen mehr stecken könnte, als nur ein planloses Umherstreifen versprengter Gruppen, dafür waren die Überfälle zu zielstrebig und zu sehr nach intensiver Planung aussehend. Die Orks schienen genau zu wissen, wo sich die Truppen Gondors befanden und wann sie zuschlagen konnten. Nach seinen Erfahrungen mit den Kreaturen, konnten diese nicht von selbst so überlegt handeln. Es musste jemand ihnen helfen oder sie gar befehlen.

Aragorn stand an seinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Turm und sah hinab in die Ebene, als Arwen zu ihm trat: „Gräme dich nicht, Aragorn. Irgendwann wirst du die Orks erwischen!" Aragorn wandte sich an seine schöne Frau: „Nur wann? Dann wenn alle Höfe geplündert sind? Ich dachte, mit dem Untergang Saurons wäre dem Schrecken ein Ende gesetzt, aber ich muss feststellen, dass das noch lange nicht das Ende ist." Arwen seufzte: „Was willst du tun? Nach Mordor reiten und alle Orks selbst erschlagen? Ein törichtes Unternehmen!" Der König schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein, so kopflos handele ich nicht, sei unbesorgt! Aber ich muss herausfinden, wer dahinter steckt!" Aragorns Stimme wurde bestimmend: „Ich werde mich inkognito auf den Weg machen. Schon früher erhielt ich die besten Informationen, wenn ich unerkannt in den Schankstuben saß und den Menschen zuhörte, wenn sie die neuesten Dorfklatsche bei einem Krug Bier erzählten!" Arwen war besorgt: „Du willst ohne Schutz losreiten? Bedenke, du bist kein unbekannter Waldläufer mehr!" Aragorn verscheuchte ihre Bedenken: „Aber ich kann mich immer noch gut verkleiden. Keiner wird in Lumpen gekleidet den König von Gondor vermuten. Ich kann es verhindern, dass man mich sieht und erkennt. Lange Jahre Übung!" Arwen blieb skeptisch, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Am frühen Morgen machte sich Aragorn auf den Weg. Kräftig schritt er aus. Nach den ersten paar Meilen bemerkte er, wie gut es tat, mal wieder raus zu kommen. Die Luft war klar und frisch und die Sonne schien freundlich von einem blauen Himmel herab. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte Aragorn den Waldessaum und trat in das schummrige Dunkel der Bäume. Bald schon führte der Weg zu einer kleinen Kreuzung, an der ein großer grauer Findling als Wegmarkierung stand. Auf diesem Stein saß eine kleine Gestalt. Aragorn kam vorsichtig näher und war nicht wenig verwundert, als er Gimli erkannte, der da wartend ihm entgegen blickte. "Gimli!" rief Aragorn aus, "was machst du hier?" Gemächlisch kletterte Gimli von dem Stein und gesellte sich zu seinem Freund: "Glaubst du etwa, Frau Arwen lässt dich alleine in der Gegend herumlaufen und Orkhälse streicheln, ohne mir das gleiche Vergnügen zu gönnen?" "Ach so ist das! Arwen meint wohl, ich bin weichlich geworden!" Aragorn machte ein wütendes Gesicht, innerlich freute er sich aber über die Gesellschaft des Zwerges. Gimli sah ihn bittend an: "Sei nicht böse mit Arwen, sie meinte es nur gut!" Der König lachte und klopfte Gimli auf die Schulter: "Ist schon gut, ich denke nicht, dass du mir noch von der Seite weichen würdest! Nun auf denn, unser Weg ist noch weit. Und ich ahne, dass wir noch ein paar Abenteuer zu bestehen haben!" Mit diesen Worten schritt er wieder kraftvoll aus, sodass der Zwerg Mühe hatte ihm zu folgen! "Wie in alten Zeiten!" rief Gimli aus. Über Aragorns Gesicht flog ein Schatten - ja, wie in alten Zeiten, nur dass...! Nein, nicht darüber nachdenken, schalt er sich.

Aragorn und Gimli wanderten 2 Tage bis sie den Hof des Bauers erreichten, der nach letzten Meldungen überfallen worden war. Die Dorfbewohner hatten Colwyn unter der alten Trauerweide am Waldesrand ein Grab geschaufelt und ihm dort die letzte Ruhe gegeben. Aragorn sah sich genau um. Colwyns Pfeife lag noch auf dem Boden an der Stelle, wo er starb. Der Boden war aufgewühlt von den Füssen der Dorfbewohner, aber da und dort fand Aragorns geschulter Blick die Spuren der verhassten Orks. Besonders zu denken gaben ihm die Spuren der Pferdehufe. Die Dorfbewohner hatten nur Kaltblüter für die Arbeit und diese waren in der Regel unbeschlagen. Aber hier waren Hufspuren von einem scheinbar edlen Tier, das eindeutig Hufeisen trug. Aragorn sah sich in seinem Verdacht bestätigt, dass die Orks einen menschlichen Anführer hatten, der Angst und Schrecken in der Bevölkerung säte und scheinbar auch daraus profitieren wollte. Während er die Spuren untersuchte, fielen ihm weitere Anzeichen auf, dass der alte Mann nicht das einzige Opfer gewesen war. Aragorn bemerkte die Spur, die Finiarithiel hinterlassen hatte, als er so schnell vom Waldesrand auf den Hof gelaufen war. Auch die Spuren des Orktrupps, der Morquarewen verfolgt und gefangen hatte, fand er. Doch weiter war hier keine Anzeichen mehr zu finden und er kehrte auf den Hof zurück. Gimli hatte sich unterdessen im Haus aufgehalten und dort auch bemerkt, dass der alte Bauer nicht allein auf dem Hof gelebt hatte. Doch wer war der unbekannte Mitbewohner, das war noch unklar. Aragorn kam in die Stube, als Gimli seine Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte. "Der Bauer hat hier nicht allein gelebt, Aragorn." sagte der Zwerg. "Ja, auch draußen sind Spuren von zwei weiteren Personen zu finden." bestätigte Aragorn. Der Zwerg sah ihn an: "Und wo sind sie jetzt?" Aragorn dachte nach: "Ich vermute, dass sie von den Orks mitgeschleift worden sind. Aber so weit ich aus den Spuren lesen kann, wohl lebend." "Nicht gerade ein beruhigender Gedanke!" meinte Gimli. "Ja, wir müssen wohl auf die Jagd gehen und die beiden den Orks entreißen, aber das Tageslicht schwindet, bleiben wir die Nacht hier und versuchen zu schlafen. Morgen werden wir die Spur verfolgen und hoffen, die Gefangenen den Orks entreißen zu können!" Gimli brummte: "Warum nahmen sie sie als Gefangene? Das war bisher nie vorgekommen!" Der junge König zuckte mit den Schultern: "ich weiß es nicht, Gimli. Hoffen wir, wir kommen nicht zu spät." Der Zwerg und Aragorn richteten sich für die Nacht ein und fielen in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Was würde ihnen noch bevorstehen?

to be continued!


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Finiarithiel war nur halbwegs bewußtlos, als ihn der Ork davon trug. So bekam er mit, wie auch Morquarewen bald schon von den Kreaturen eingeholt und mitgeschleift wurde. Der Anblick seiner Freundin in Todesangst schnitt ihm tief ins Herz. Aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass er nur eine Chance hatte, wenn er abwartete. Tot würde er Morquarewen nicht helfen können.

Stunden vergingen, während die Orks scheinbar ohne Ermüdung ihren Weg nahmen. Finiarithiel musste eine Zeitlang das Bewußtsein verloren haben, denn als er seine Umgebung wieder wahr nahm, stand die Sonne am Horizont. Ein neuer Tag begann. Der Elb wunderte sich, dass die Orks nicht anhielten, sondern entgegen ihrer Natur im Sonnenlicht weiterlaufen wollten, als er plötzlich von einem Bergkamm aus im Tal versteckt eine kleine Festung sehen konnte. Jetzt war ihm klar, dass sie dort hin gebracht werden sollten. Nach einer kleinen Weile erreichte der Trupp die Talsohle und stand vor dem Tor der Festung. Finiarithiel versuchte, sich Einzelheiten in der Umgebung einzuprägen, um einen Fluchtweg zu finden. Aber sosehr er sich auch anstrengte, nichts kam ihm hier bekannt vor. Dabei war er in den letzten 2 Jahren oft in der Umgegend von Colwyns Hof umhergestreift. Die Festung lag wohl versteckt in einem kleinen Tal, umgeben von hohen Bergen und nur ein Pfad, gerade Platz genug um 2 Pferde nebeneinander hergehen zu lassen, führte zum Tor – das sie jetzt passierten.

Arwen stand am Fenster des Thronsaales und sah wieder nach Norden. 2 Tage war Aragorn schon weg. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, Gimli ihrem Mann hinterher zu schicken, denn obwohl Aragorn der wohl größte Schwertkämpfer seines Reiches war und über Jahre hinweg immer gefährliche Abenteuer überstanden hatte, wollte sie nicht, dass Aragorn dort draussen auf sich alleine gestellt war.

Hinter ihr schwang sich die Tür zum Saal auf und der Fürst von Harad betrat mit einigen seiner Gefolgen den Saal. Arwen wandte sich dem Fürsten zu: „Seid gegrüßt, Fürst Harad! Was führt Euch in unsere bescheidene Hütte?" Ein gewinnendes Lächeln umspielte ihren schönen Mund. Harad schien es nicht zu bemerken. In seinen eiskalten Augen zeigte sich keine Gemütsregung, als er sich abschätzend im Raum umsah: „Wo ist der König?" Arwen ärgerte sich über diesen überheblichen Kerl, blieb aber äußerlich freundlich: „Es tut mir leid, Fürst. Aber König Elessar ist in dringenden Reichsangelegenheiten unterwegs." Harad war bis an das Podest heran getreten. Er setzte einen Fuß auf die Stufen und sah die Königin frech an: „So, in dringenden Reichsangelegenheiten? Seit zwei Tagen bekomme ich nun immer diese Antwort! Lasst Euch gefälligst was Neues einfallen!" Arwen wurde wütend: „Harad, vergreift Euch nicht im Ton! Ihr vergesst, dass Ihr Gast in diesem Hause seid!" und unüberlegt setzte sie dazu: „und Ihr seid meinem Mann Dank verpflichtet, dass er Euch nach der Schlacht am schwarzen Tor den Frieden angeboten hatte und nicht Euch und Euresgleichen vernichtet hat!" Harad lachte böse auf: „ Ach, soll ich jetzt wie ein Schoßhündchen an der Hand meines Herrn lecken? Passt auf Mylady, wem Ihr die Stirn bieten wollt!" Arwen wisch einen Schritt zurück und wollte schon nach der Palastwache rufen, aber Harad kam ihr zuvor: „Sagt meinem König," er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus, „dass ich ihn umgehend sprechen will! Ich gedenke nicht zu warten, bis er sich zu mir herab läßt!" Damit wandte er sich ab und ging arroganten Schrittes zur Tür hinaus! Arwen atmete tief durch! Sie wünschte, Aragorn oder Elrond wären hier, um diesen Kerl eine Lektion zu erteilen. Aber Aragorn war irgendwo in der Wildnis und Elrond weit von Minas Tirith entfernt. Arwen musste sich schon selbst überlegen, wie sie mit Harad fertig werden sollte und vor allem wie sie ihn auf die Dauer hinhalten konnte, bis Aragorn zurück war.

Finiarithiel und Morquarewen wurde getrennt. Während Morquarewen davongebracht wurde, zerrte der Ork den Elben in einen Saal. Dieser war dunkel, die Fenster waren mit Läden verschlossen, um das Sonnenlicht draussen zu lassen. Finiarithiel wurde in die Mitte des Raumes geschubst und dort blieb er stehen. Seine Angst und die Besorgnis um Morquarewen versuchte er zu unterdrücken. Stolz stand er da und sah zu dem Mann der am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. Es war der Anführer des Trupps, immer noch mit seiner Rüstung bekleidet und das Gesicht von dem Helmvisier verborgen. „Nun Heisssporn, ist Euch die Reise hierher bekommen?" fragte der Unbekannte. Finiarithiel hob stolz das Kinn und antwortete nicht. „Aha, wohl zu stolz um zu antworten! Das sagt man Euch Elben ja nach, dass ihr stolz seid!" Finiarithiel war überrascht, denn er achtete sorgfältig darauf dass niemand seine Elbenherkunft bemerkte, einzig Morquarewen wusste Bescheid und Colwyn. „Ach seid Ihr überrascht, dass ich Eure spitzen Ohren bemerkt habe? Nun auch ich habe scharfe Augen, nicht nur Ihr Elbengesocks!" stellte der Unbekannte klar. „Was macht Ihr bei einem Bauern, was zog Euch so weit von den üblichen Wohnorten Eures Volkes weg?" Finiarithiel antwortete immer noch nicht. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was dieser Kerl von ihm wollte und wie er eventuell fliehen konnte! Der Ritter kam nun langsam näher. Er trat nahe an den Elben heran und umschloss mit seiner Faust dessen Hals: „Keine Sorge, ich werde Euch schon zum Reden bringen! Selbst Ihr seid meinen Folterknechten nicht gewappnet und..." er lächelte böse, „ ich hab noch andere Mittel, Euch zum Reden zu bekommen!" Der Ritter liess Finiarithiels Hals los. Dabei bemerkte er das Lederband, an dem Finiarithiels Amulett hing. Mit einem Ruck zog er es hervor und betrachte es eingehend. Mit einem wissenden Pfiff riss er es in seine Hand: „Sieh an, was haben wir denn hier? Das ist ja interessant!" Finiarithiel wollte sich schon auf den Unbekannten stürzen, aber das Einschneiden der Fesseln, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er keine Chance hatte. Der Ritter wandte ihm den Rücken zu und gab den wartenden Orks einen Befehl: „Bringt ihn in den Kerker! Ich muss nun los, um ihn werde ich mich später kümmern. Und ich hab ja jetzt ein Werkzeug, ihn in meine Hand zu bekommen!" Mit diesen letzten Worten wandte er sich noch mal Finiarithiel zu und durch den Augenschlitz des Visiers konnte der Elb listig blitzende Augen erkennen. Die Orkknechte packten Finiarithiel und zerrten ihn mit sich fort.

Aragorn und Gimli waren nun schon seit Tagesanbruch unterwegs. Die Spur der Orks und ihren Gefangenen führten tief in den Druadan-Wald hinein. Aragorn war es unheimlich, so ohne Ankündigung in den Wald einzudringen, aber es war keine Zeit, erst um Erlaubnis zu Fragen, ob er passieren konnte. Gimli schnaufte hinter ihm her und sprach kaum ein Wort. Gegen die Mittagszeit kamen sie an einen kleinen Bach, dessen Wasser sich über einen kleinen Wasserfall stürzte. Hier hielt Aragorn an, um zu verschnaufen. Gimli liess sich am Ufer nieder und schöpfte mit der Hand nach einem Schluck klaren Wassers. Aragorn untersuchte den Boden, ob sie noch immer auf der Spur waren, Als er aufsah, waren sie umstellt! Wie aus dem Nichts standen wettergegerbte, kurzbeinige, untersetzte Geschöpfe um sie herum. Sie sahen sehr grimmig aus und hatten primitive Waffen auf sie gerichtet – es waren eine Gruppe Wasas.

Aragorn stockte in seiner Bewegung und warnte mit einem Seitenblick den Zwerg, auch nur eine winzige Bewegung zu machen. Der König wartete ab und schon bald trat aus dem Dickicht eine vertraute Gestalt hervor – Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen, der Anführer der Wasa, der ihm in Rohan geholfen hat, ohne Schwierigkeiten durch den Wald zu kommen. Aragorn bemerkte, dass der Wasakönig verärgert war: „Ich grüße Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen , Edler der Wasa. Ich freue mich, ihn zu sehen!" Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen machte ein unwilliges Gesicht und mit seiner eigenartigen Art, die Allgemeinsprache zu sprechen, antwortete er: „Ich freue mich weniger! Du hast uns zugestanden, diesen Wald nicht ohne unsere Erlaubnis zu betreten! Du hast uns das Gebiet zur alleinigen Nutzung zugestanden! Und doch kommst Du her, ohne zu fragen und nimmst Dir nicht die Zeit, Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen zu begrüßen, wie es die Sitte vorschreibt!" Aragorn deutete eine Verbeugung an und blickte demütig: „Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, edler Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen ! Aber die Not gibt unseren Füßen Eile und jede Verzögerung lässt uns die Chance, unser Anliegen erfolgreich zu beenden, verkleinern!" Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen trat näher und gab den anderen Wasa das Zeichen, die Waffen zu senken: „Was führt Euch so eilig durch unser Gebiet?" Aragorn erzählte ihm von dem Überfall und seiner Vermutung, dass die Orks Gefangene mit sich schleppten. Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen nickte wissend: „Auch Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen hat bemerkt, dass die üblen Kreaturen des öfteren den Druadan durchstreifen und dass sie nichts Gutes im Sinn haben. Seit dem Krieg werden sie wieder mal fresch!" Aragorn nickte: „ich bitte den edlen Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen , uns zu erlauben, unseren Weg weiter zu gehen und unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen!" Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen dachte nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Nein, denn ich muss mich erst mit meinem Rat besprechen! Ich kann Euch nicht ziehen lassen, denn Ihr habt unser Gesetz und Euer Versprechen gebrochen! Ihr werdet uns begleiten!" Gimli wurde jetzt aber böse und trat an Aragorns Seite: „Aber wir sind in Eile! Die Gefangenen sind in höchster Gefahr! Ihr könnt doch uns nicht aufhalten!" Aragorn legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter und wandte sich an Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen : „Ich bitte Euch eingehendst, eine Ausnahme zu machen. Wir sind wirklich um die Gefangenen besorgt und in höchster Eile! Lasst uns ziehen! Wenn wir erfolgreich wiederkehren stelle ich mich Eurem Rat und seinem Urteil!" Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen dachte nach und schüttelte den Kopf: „Gesetz ist Gesetz und Versprechen ist Versprechen! Ihr werdet mit uns kommen!" Bei diesen Worten hoben die Wasa drohend ihre Waffen. Aragorn blickte in die Runde und Gimlis Hand fuhr zu seiner Axt! Einen Moment sah es aus, als wollten die beiden Krieger sich ihren Weg erkämpfen. Aber der König sah ein, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Sie mussten mitgehen, ob sie wollten oder nicht! Es nutzte nichts, wenn sie mit den Wasa kämpften – zumal sie Verbündete waren. Seufzend gab er nach und zu Gimlis Erstaunen und Unmut folgten sie Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen durch den Wald.

Finiarithiel wurde in das Kellerverlies gebracht. Die Zelle war feucht und schmutzig. Der Ork warf die Tür zu und verschloss sie. Dem Elben wurden nicht mal die Fesseln abgenommen, die ihm nun schon tief in die Handgelenke einschnitten. Finiarithiel wartete, bis der Wächter verschwand, dann torkelte er zur Wand und liess sich langsam an ihr herabgleiten. Eine Welle übermächtiger Angst überkam ihn. Nun, da er alleine war, konnte er in Ruhe über die Geschehnisse nachdenken. Wieder sah er vor sich, wie Colwyn starb und das verzweifelte Gesicht von Morquarewen, als die Orks sie mit sich zerrten. Ohne großem Erfolg versuchte Finiarithiel seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er musste nachdenken.. Einen Weg hinaus zu finden und Morquarewen zu retten stand für ihn im Vordergrund. Seine Lage sah sehr verzweifelt aus und er konnte sich vorstellen, was der unbekannte Ritter noch mit ihm vor hatte. Trotz seines Gedächtnisverlustes, war ihm die Auswirkung von Folter bewusst. Und er ahnte, dass es nicht das Einzige war, was der üble Kerl mit ihm vor hatte. Finiarithiels Magen rebellierte und er musste sich übergeben. Seit Stunden hatte er nichts gegessen und die grobe Behandlung der Orks zeigte seine Wirkung. Nach einer Weile fühlte er sich ein wenig besser. Finiarithiel war völlig ermattet und erschöpft. Da er sonst nichts weiter tun konnte, legte er seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Wand und schloss die Augen. Trotz der unbequemen Lage und den strammen Fesseln war er bald schon eingeschlafen!

To be continiued! 


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Interessiert betrachtete der dunkle Ritter das Amulett im Schein der flackernden Kerze, "Charradras, ich glaube, wir haben einen interessanten Fang gemacht! , sprach er zu seinem Senneschall, "es gibt nur 5 dieser Anhänger! Und sie werden nur vom Königsclan der Düsterwaldelben getragen!" Charradras lächelte ironisch: " Ein Familienmitglied König Thranduils? Wir werden doch nicht etwa seinen kostbaren Thronerben gefangen halten?" "Nein!", meinte der Ritter wissend, "Prinz Charion ist im Düsterwald! Das weiss ich aus sicherer Quelle. Der einzige, der in Frage käme, wäre Prinz Legolas - sein Zweitgeborener!" Überrascht stellte der Senneschall seinen Becher Wein ab: "Aber der ist doch seit der Schlacht am Schwarzen Tor verschollen! Könnte es nicht so sein, daß wir nur einen kleinen Gauner haben, der dem toten Legolas das Amulett gestohlen hat?" Der Ritter schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, dazu strahlt dieser Elb zu sehr Königlichkeit aus! Außerdem Elben sind keine Gauner! Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir den Elbenprinzen zu Besuch haben." "Und was habt Ihr mit ihm vor?" fragte Charradras. "Ihr werdet schon sehen. Auf jeden Fall ein wertvolles Werkzeug, Elessar eins auszuwischen oder gar zu vernichten!" Der dunkle Ritter lachte laut aus. Charradras hob seinen Becher: "Auf Euren Plan, Sir!"

Morquarewen wurde von den Orks in ein kostbar ausgestattetes Schlafgemach gebracht und allein gelassen. Sie schaute sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, aber ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr, dass das Gemach hoch oben in einem Turm lag und eine Flucht aus dem Fenster unmöglich war. Tief unter ihr glitzerte der Burggraben in der Sonne. Morquarewen setzte sich auf das Himmelbett und ordnete ihre Gedanken. Was wollten die Monster von ihr? Warum hatten sie Colwyn getötet? Wo war Finiarithiel? Verzweifelt krümmte sie sich auf den Bettlaken zusammen und weinte bitterlich. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mädchen brachte ein Tablett mit Speisen und einem Becher Wein. Stumm wie sie kam verließ sie das Zimmer wieder, ohne die Frau auf dem Bett zu beachten. Morquarewen sah hungrig zu dem Tablett und nach einer Weile widerstand sie ihren Zweifel, dass das Essen vergiftet sein könnte und aß mit Appetit. Wenn man sie vergiften wollte, hätten die Orks sie ja schon vorher umbringen können. Man wollte sie lebend!

Die Stunden zogen sich, während sie verzweifelt darauf wartete was als nächstes geschehen könnte. Die Nacht brach ein und ein silberner Vollmond schien in ihr Gemach, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Alarmiert setzte sich Morquarewen auf. Ein Mann betrat ihr Zimmer: groß, edel gekleidet und mit einem spöttischen Blick. Die Frau zog schützend die Bettdecke um sich. Der Mann trat näher und betrachtete selbstgefällig seine Beute. "Warum so ängstlich, Madame?" "Wer seid Ihr?", fragt Morquarewen furchtsam, "warum bin ich hier? Wo ist Finiarithiel?" "Shsh! So viele Fragen auf einmal!" , der Mann setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und zog langsam die Bettdecke aus ihren Händen. "Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Ihr seid doch mein Gast!" Morquarewen sah ihn misstrauisch an. Der Ritter sprach weiter: "Eine so schöne Frau wie Ihr sollte doch nicht elend in der Wildnis leben! Ich brachte Euch hierher, um Euch das gemessene Umfeld zu bieten! Wer ich bin ist nicht so wichtig! Und Eurem Begleiter geht es gut, sorgt Euch nicht um ihn!" Morquarewen blieb skeptisch: "Wo ist er, kann ich ihn sehen?" "Später vielleicht!" wich ihr der Ritter aus, "Braucht Ihr irgendwas? Seid Ihr mit Eurem Mahl zufrieden?" Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf: "ich möchte gehen! Lasst mich zu Finiarithiel!" Ungehalten schüttelte der Mann den Kopf: "Ich sagte doch, es geht ihm gut! Fragt nicht weiter nach ihm! Ihr werdet ihn zu gegebener Zeit wiedersehen! Derweil genießt den Aufenthalt hier." Er hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange, Morquarewen zitterte ängstlich! "Ihr seid so schön, eigentlich eine Verschwendung für einen Elben!" sagte er leise. Er beugte sich vor und wollte sie küssen, doch Morquarewen holte zu einer Ohrfeige aus, die er abfing: "Mylady, warum so abweisend? Bald werdet Ihr mich anflehen, Euch zu lieben!" Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er drehte sich noch einmal um: "Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass Euer Elbenprinz Euch retten kann, dann wartet bis Ihr grau seid! Ich werde Euch zu meiner Edelfrau machen! Und keine Macht wird mich daran hindern!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er Morquarewen verwirrt zurück. Elbenprinz? Was hatte er damit gemeint? Wusste er was über die Herkunft Finiarithiels? Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. "Finiarithiel, bitte, wo bist Du? Hilf mir!"

Der Elb wachte schon nach kurzer Zeit aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf auf. Seine Handgelenke schmerzten und er fror! Zuerst hatte er Probleme sich zu orientieren, doch mit einem Schlag kam die Erinnerung zurück. Seine Hände konnte er kaum spüren, dennoch versuchte er seine Fesseln zu lösen, zog sich dabei aber nur Abschürfungen an den Gelenken zu. Er gab nach einer Weile auf. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Morquarewen. Er versuchte sich auf sie zu konzentrieren, um einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Er durfte nicht die Hoffnung verlieren, dass sie noch lebte, sonst hätte sein Leben kaum noch Sinn. Nach einer ewigen Zeit hörte er Schritte vor der Kerkertür. Als sie aufflog, traten seine Orkwächter ein und zogen ihn unsanft auf die Beine. Der Elb zog es vor, sich nicht zu wehren. Es wäre eh zwecklos. Sie brachten ihn halbschleifend in ein anderes Kellergemach. Finiarithiel sah sich schnell um. In der Mitte stand eine Streckbank und weitere Folterwerkzeuge verteilten sich in dem Raum. Der Elb biss die Zähne zusammen, damit hatte er gerechnet. Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der Stimme des Ritters gefangen:" Nun Elb, Ihr seht, ich spaße nicht! Ihr habt die Wahl, Ihr könnt Euch mir anschließen oder einen schmerzvollen, langsamen Tod sterben!"

Finiarithiel sah ihn nur ernst an: "Wo ist die Frau, die bei mir war?" Der maskierte Ritter lächelte böse: "Das ist wohl wichtig für Euch! Um sie braucht Ihr Euch keine Gedanken zu machen, es geht ihr gut!" "Lasst sie gehen!" "Ihr seid nicht in der Lage, solche Forderungen zu stellen, Elb! Aber keine Angst schon bald wird es ihr auf meiner Burg gefallen!" Finiarithiel atmete scharf ein und wollte sich auf seinen Peiniger stürzen, was ihm nicht gelang! "Was habt Ihr mit ihr vor? Wenn Ihr ihr nur ein Haar krümmt.." "Und was wollt Ihr dagegen machen?" Der Ritter trat näher und fasste Finiarithiel an die Kehle: "Wenn ich mit Euch fertig bin, werdet Ihr wimmern, Euch nicht gleich getötet zu haben! Ich weiß, dass ihr Elbengesocks lange Schmerzen aushalten können - deswegen wird Euer Leiden lange und grausam sein! Und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, es selbst zu tun!" Mit diesen Worten riss er Finiarithiels Wams entzwei. "Noch ist Eure Haut ohne einen Kratzer," er strich mit seinen Fingern darüber, "eigentlich schade, solch eine Schönheit zerstören zu müssen! Kettet ihn an die Wand!" Die Orks kamen seinem Befehl nach und Finiarithiel wurde an die Wand gekettet. Sein Wams zogen sie aus, sodass er mit blankem Oberkörper seinem Peiniger ausgeliefert war. Der Ritter nahm eine neunschwänzige Katze zur Hand. Er trat nahe an seinen Gefangenen heran und betrachtete abschätzend sein Opfer: "Ich könnte Euch die Schmerzen und die Schande ersparen, Elb. Werdet mein Gefolgsmann und Euch erwarten Angenehmheiten, von denen Ihr nur träumen könnt!" Finiarithiel gab keine Antwort. "Nun gut, Ihr wollt es nicht anders!" Der erste Hieb brannte auf des Elben Haut. Finiarithiel biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut. Sein Peiniger holte erneut aus und schlug zu. Schlag auf Schlag folgte. Finiarithiel krümmte sich, während seine Haut unter den Schlägen aufplatzte und warmes Blut seinem Rücken herunterlief. Nach einer Weile verlor er das Bewusstsein und sackte zusammen. Der Ritter unterbrach sein Tun und gab den Orks ein Zeichen. Ein eiskalter Schwall Wasser brachten den Gepeinigten zum Bewusstsein. Der Ritter trat erneut nah an sein Opfer: "Macht es Euch doch nicht so schwer, ich werde Euch schon brechen!" Mit diesen Worten fuhr er fast sanft über die gepeinigte Haut des Elben. Dieser atmete schwer und gab keine Antwort! Der Ritter hielt ihm das Amulett unter die Nase: "Gut, ich weiß, wenn Elben nicht mit Schmerzen zum Umstimmen zu bewegen sind, dann gibt es noch andere Möglichkeiten. Ihr werdet mir gehören! Und Euer Amulett wird Euch dazu bringen!" Finiarithiel sah in die Augen des Ritters. "Wisst Ihr, ich habe schon lange gehofft, einen königlichen Elben in meinem Dienst zu haben!" "Was meint Ihr?" fragte Finiarithiel leise. "Ach ja, Ihr könnt Euch wohl nicht erinnern! Dann erzähl ich Euch mal ein paar Neuigkeiten: Ihr seid Legolas, der Prinz der Düsterwaldelben! Und noch was: Es interessierte keinen Eurer Freunde, dass Ihr fort war!" Finiarithiels Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Erwähnung seines Namens schlug eine Saite in seinem Innern an. Visionen einer vergessenen Zeit überkamen ihn: Der Düsterwald, seine Familie, Aragorn & Gimli, Frodo und der Ring und die Schlacht am schwarzen Tor! Der Elbenprinz schrie auf! Sein Peiniger sah es mit Genugtuung: "Ja, erinnert Euch nur! Aber diese Erkenntnis wird nur kurz sein!" Der Ritter trat zurück und legte die Peitsche aus der Hand. Auf einem Tisch stand ein kleiner Kessel. Während der Ritter weitersprach, entzündete er ein paar Kerzen: "Schmerzen können Euch nicht umstimmen, aber meiner Magie seid Ihr nicht gefeit!" Er warf ein paar Cerialien in den Kessel und sprach ein paar gemurmelte Worte. Dann nahm er das Amulett und lies es an der Lederschnur ein paar mal über dem Kessel pendeln. Die Atmosphäre des Raumes änderte sich. Legolas krümmte sich, ein Summen stellte sich in seinem Kopf ein. Er versuchte sich dem zu widersetzen, seine Gedanken auf seine neugewonnenen Erinnerungen zu konzentrieren, aber es nutzte nichts - sein letzter Gedanke galt Morquarewen, bevor er ein willenloser Sklave des dunklen Ritters wurde!

To be continiue! 


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 

Die Wasa drangen mit ihren Begleitern immer tiefer in den Wald hinein! Gimli war sehr erbost über die Verzögerung. Er brummelte fortwährend vor sich hin. Aragorn warf ihm einen augenrollenden Blick zu. Wenn der Zwerg einmal verstimmt war, konnte man nur schlecht mit ihm reden, die Erfahrung hatte er schon einmal gemacht. Als der Wald am dichtesten schien, öffnete sich vor der Gruppe eine große Lichtung. Laubhütten und Feuerstellen zeichneten aus, dass hier das Hauptlager der Wasa war. Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen wurde würdevoll von den Seinen begrüßt, die beiden Krieger mit unverhohlener Neugierde betrachtet. Der Anführer der Wasa leitete seine "Gäste" zu seinem Haus und hieß sie eintreten. Aragorn musste sich leicht bücken, um sich nicht den Kopf zu stoßen, als er wieder aufblickte, schnaufte er überrascht auf. Mitten in der Bewegung blieb er stehen und dann erkannte er den weiteren Besucher in Ghoen-Buri-Ghoens Hütte. Gimli, der durch die Reaktion seines Freundes neugierig geworden war, schob sich an Aragorn vorbei und blieb fassungslos stehen: "Legolas! Wie kann das sein?" Der Elb vor ihnen neigte leicht den Kopf und Aragorn klärte den Zwerg rasch auf: "Das ist nicht Legolas! Es ist sein Zwillingsbruder Matras! Sei gegrüßt, mein Freund!" Er streckte dem Elben die Hand hin und auch er ergriff freudig die Hand des Königs: "Aragorn, es freut mich auch Dich zu sehen! Lange ist es her. Das letzte Mal war unsere Begegnung fröhlicher!" Damit wandte er sich an Gimli: "Ihr seid also Gimli Gloinsohn, Legolas' Zwergenfreund! Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch die Hoffnung auf die Wiederauferstehung meines Bruders zunichte machen muss. Ich habe gehört, wie nahe Ihr meinem Bruder standet!" Gimli nahm die angebotene Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig: "Ich dachte wirklich, Ihr seid Legolas! Aber wenn ich Euch so betrachte, kann man sehen, dass Ihr ein wenig kleiner seid!" Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen trat nun auch lächelnd hinein: "König Elessar, Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen muss sich entschuldigen! Aber als Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen vernahm dass Ihr im Wald seid, hat er beschlossen Euch hierher zu führen. Nur den Grund durfte Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen nicht verraten! Der edle Prinz hat es so beschlossen!" Matras lachte: "Ja es war meine Idee, Dich hierher zu bringen, Aragorn. Ich war neugierig worauf Du aus bist!" Aragorn wurde etwas verärgert: "Es ist schön, Dich hier zu treffen, Matras, aber wir sind auf einer Rettungsreise von 2 unschuldig Verschleppten. Orks und ein mysteriöser Anführer haben sie verschleppt. Und nun wollen wir sie befreien!" Matras sah ihn an: "Auch ich hab davon gehört. Ich biete Dir meine Hilfe an!" "Die ich mit Freude annehme, Matras! Aber sprich, was machst Du so weit vom Düsterwald? Wie geht es Deinem Vater?" Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen deutete seinen Gästen, sich zu setzen und bot ihnen ein leichtes Mahl an. Während sie aßen, berichtete Matras: "Die Trauer um meinen Bruder hat meinen Vater schwer danieder geworfen! Seine unbekümmerte Freude ist verschwunden. Oft sieht man ihn in traurigen Gedanken versunken. Mein Volk ist sehr betrübt, dass Legolas tot ist. Und der Umstand ihm kein Grab geben zu können, erschwert die Lage. Allein die Vorstellung was mit seiner Leiche passiert sein könnte!" Er machte eine kurze Pause. Gimli hörte traurig zu, denn die Vorstellung, dass sein Freund eventuell von den abscheulichen Orks, die für ihren Kannibalismus bekannt waren, gefressen worden zu sein, drehte ihm den Magen um. Matras fuhr fort: "Charion hat einen Großteil der Regierungsgeschäfte übernommen. Er ist unserem Vater eine große Stütze!" "Ihr wohl nicht?" fragte Aragorn mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen. "Nein, mit meinem Aussehen erinnere ich jeden nur an den Verlust. Ich ziehe es seitdem vor, nicht oft zu Hause zu sein." Traurigkeit schwamm in seiner Erzählung mit. "Deswegen ziehe ich ein wenig durch die Lande und freunde mich mit den Völkern Mittelerdes an!" "Wie hast Du es geschafft, bei den Wasa freundlich aufgenommen zu werden?" Matras nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher: "Ghoen-Buri-Ghoen begegnete ich am Waldrand, er hatte ein kleines Problem! Ein wilder Eber hatte ihn verletzt und ich heilte ihn!" "Die Heilkunst der Elben ist allseits bekannt" warf Gimli ein. Matras erzählte weiter: "Er war so dankbar, dass ich jederzeit hier willkommen bin." Aragorn beendete seine Mahlzeit und schob den Keramikteller von sich: "Es ist schön, Dich zu sehen, Matras, aber wir können nicht länger verweilen. Wir fürchten um das Leben der Gefangenen." Matras stand von seinem Platz auf: "Dann lass uns nicht länger warten. Ich bin bereit, Dir zu folgen! Ich werde kurz meine Sachen holen gehen!" Damit verließ er die Hütte. Gimli schnaubte unmutig: "Er ist seinem Bruder unähnlicher als man von seinem Aussehen denken könnte!" Aragorn nickte: "Du kannst nicht wegen der Freundschaft zu Legolas davon ausgehen, dass jeder Elb Dir nun freundlich gesinnt ist! Ich merkte, dass er Dich ignoriert, aber er wird seine Meinung ändern so wie Du die Deine gegenüber Legolas geändert hast!" Gimli zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern: "Wir werden sehen!"

Die drei Gefährten liefen eine Zeitlang durch den Wald, als Aragorn die Spur des Gefangenenzuges wiederfand. Gimli fand es immer noch sehr befremdlich, Matras zu beobachten. Die Ähnlichkeit war schmerzlich wie ein Dolch in seinem Herzen. Matras bewegte sich genauso leichtfüßig wie sein Bruder! Und genauso unbarmherzig wie einst auf der Jagd nach den Orks, die die Hobbits entführten, jagten sie auf der Spur, der sie nun folgten! Bis zum Abend hatten sie eine gute Strecke zurückgelegt. Sie kamen an den Saum des Waldes, der Spur führte zu einem Gebirgspfad. Dieser öffnete sich bald zu einem Tal. Unten in der Talsohle sahen sie zu ihrer Überraschung die versteckte Burg! Aragorn sah lange hinab: "Jetzt ist es bewiesen, die Orks handeln unter der Befehlsgewalt eines Menschen. Kein Ork würde eine Burg bauen.!" "Kein Banner, kein Wappen!" bemerkte Gimli, "Wem mag die Burg gehören?" "Das werden wir noch früh genug erfahren!" meinte Matras trocken. Aragorn sah seine Kameraden seufzend an: "Wir sollten uns einen Beobachtungsposten suchen. Vielleicht werden wir so mehr erfahren!"

Ein Felsüberhang am anderen Ende des Tales erwies sich als gutes Versteck. Von hier aus konnten sie die Burg gut beobachten. Jetzt zur Abendzeit wurden die Aktivitäten reger. Die Orks kamen aus dem Tor und gingen auf Jagd. Gimli übernahm die Wache am Höhleneingang, während Matras und Aragorn sich besprachen. Aragrn sah den Elben prüfend an: "Warum bist Du zu Gimli so abweisend?" Matras sah nicht mal auf, als er antwortete: "Bin ich das? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, ihm unfreundlich gegenüber gewesen zu sein!" Aragorn seufzte: "Doch! Du ignorierst ihn, wo du nur kannst! Ist es, weil er ein Zwerg ist?" Matras' Augen funkelten, als er Aragorns Blick begegnete: "Ja, das ist es! Er ist nur ein Zwerg! Elben geruhen nicht den Umgang mit Zwergen!" "Legolas hat es geruht! Gimli war sein bester Freund!" Matras schrie es fast: "Es gab Zeiten, da warst Du sein bester Freund! Zumindest dachte ich das immer! Ein Zwerg ist es nicht wert, der Freund eines Elben zu sein! Aber vielleicht wurde Legolas ja zu sehr von dem Umgang mit Dir und diesem Zauberer beeinflusst!" Aragorn trat nahe an Matras heran: "Legolas war wie ein Bruder für mich! Und weder Gandalf noch ich haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf Deinen Bruder gehabt! Gimli hat sich Legolas Freundschaft mit Treue und Verständnis verdient gemacht! Gimli ist es genauso zu verdanken, dass Mittelerde nicht dem Untergang geweiht war, wie jedem von uns anderen!" "Ach ja? Sieh doch selbst! Wir waren auch gute Freunde und nun streiten wir uns wegen einem Zwerg!" Matras spuckte das Wort fast aus. "Gimli ist mir genauso ein guter Freund wie es Legolas war! Er ist nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass Dein Bruder starb! Er hat es wahrlich schwer genug, dass Du ihn an Legolas erinnerst! Dein Anblick reißt ihm eine schwere Wunde in seiner Seele auf!" "Ach jetzt bin ich auch noch für das Seelenheil dieses Zwerges verantwortlich?" höhnisch lachte der Elb auf. Aragorn sah seinen Freund an: "Wir sollten uns nicht streiten! Gib Gimli eine Chance, er hat sie verdient! Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als uns zu entzweien! Wenn wir dieses Abenteuer durchstanden haben, dann solltest Du Deine Meinung überdenken!" Matras wich zurück: "Ich gedenke nicht, mit einem Zwerg Freundschaft zu schließen! Diese Erdwühler sind hinterlistig und ... " "Und was?" Gimlis raue Stimme lies die beiden Kampfhähne herumfahren. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass der Zwerg in die Höhle hereinkam. "Gimli," begann Aragorn beschwichtigend. Gimli winkte ab: "Es ist gut, Aragorn. Du brauchst ihn nicht zu verteidigen! Diese Sache werden wir später ausdiskutieren! Jetzt haben wir wichtigeres zu tun - ein Trupp Orks mit einem Reiter haben die Burg verlassen!" Aragorn sah Matras an. Dieser packte seinen Bogen und seine Dolche: "Dann sollten wir uns wohl darum kümmern, " sagte er noch bevor er die Höhle verließ. Gimli schulterte seine Axt und wollte ihm folgen. Aragorn hielt ihn zurück: "Gimli, es tut mir leid!" Gimli sah seinen Freund beschwichtigend an: "Es ist nicht Deine Schuld, mein Junge! Er ist nun mal nicht Legolas!" Mit diesen Worten folgte er dem Elben. Aragorn nahm sein Schwert und schob seine düsteren Gedanken beiseite!

to be continiued!


End file.
